Rachel's Revenge
by SaraMcLane
Summary: After an accident, Annabeth loses all her memory and is lost, stumbling across flashbacks and dreams. But when Rachel finds out and takes advantages of Annabeth's amnesia, she fills Annabeth's head with lies about Percy and Annabeth is lead to believe that Percy is her rival, but will Rachel push her lies too far and force Annabeth to FINISH Percy forever?


_**Before I even start the story, I want to say thank you to all my followers and reviewers. You guys mean a lot to me, so I wrote this story especially for you guys. And if you haven't reviewed any of my stories, or if you don't follow me, it's okay! Just remember to enjoy yourself and I hope everyone has a great 2015. XOXO.  
><strong>_

_**And one more thing! I have a question at the very bottom of the story. You must leave your answer and a two-word topic for a CHB story, and I'll make it in your honor if you get the question right! You only get one guess for the question, so make it count! The only way to answer is to read! :)**_

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Percy were sleeping in their house in Manhattan when a small scratching came from the bottom of their bedroom window. It started quiet. It got louder. "Percy..." Annabeth rolled over in the bed and then sat up. Percy's eyes fluttered open. "What?" He yawned. Annabeth stared at the window and listened intently. The small scratching noise was get louder and louder.<p>

Then it stopped. "Annabeth, it's probably a raccoon or something. Go back to sleep." Percy yawned again and then closed his eyes. In a matter of minutes he was snoring. But Annabeth sat still, her vision focused on the window. Finally, Annabeth laid back in the bed. She closed her eyes and actually managed to drift off to sleep, but a sudden _BANG_! awoke her. She sprung up and was frozen in horror...

as a big, hairy, snarling minotaur broke through the bedroom window. It clutched shards of shattered glass. Its eyes glowed with revenge and hate. Its black-brown fur was stained with dry blood. It roared with power. Surprisingly, it all wasn't enough for Percy to wake up, though. He still snored louder than the monster. But Annabeth wasn't ready to die. For gods sake, she went to Tartarus and survived! No way she would die now. Her hand flew across the top of her bed-side table. She snatched her dagger and charged the huge monster. But the minotaur was faster. It easily brought its head down on Annabeth and the side of its horn butted her head hard. It hit so hard that there was a loud _THUD_. Annabeth's vision blurred. The room spun. The minotaur turned into a tornado of colors. Annabeth's head started to hurt and blackness start to enclose her eyes. Her mind went blank. She didn't even know where she was. Or _who she was. _What was happening? But Annabeth tumbled down to her knees and watched as the minotaur pounced from the window. She knew she needed help. So she made one last cry, and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Annabeth awoke on a couch. She was in a room with peach colored walls and a wooden floor. Pictures lined the walls and every window was open. Light poured into the room. A young man strolled into the room with a bowl of soup in his hands. A look of fear was stirred into his sea-green eyes. His black hair was completely messed up. Annabeth's eyes widened in fear and she started to inch off the couch. "Who...who are you?" She stuttered and start to back away. The black-haired boy placed the bowl of soup on a table and stepped back. "Annabeth? It's me, Percy. Sit down-"<p>

"No...and...who's Annabeth? Where am I?" Annabeth asked. Percy scrunched up his eyebrows. "You're home. And, _you_ are Annabeth." He said and bit his lip. Annabeth tugged at a piece of her hair and held it over her eyes. "Blond? I'm a blond?" She let go of the hair and it bounced back into a curl. The boy who called himself Percy tilted his head. "Yeah, you _are_ a blond. And you always have been one. " He said. Annabeth rubbed her head, but as soon as her fingers touched her forehead, she snapped her hand back in pain. "Wha...what happened to me?" She gulped and started to sit down on the couch again. Percy fumbled with something in his hands. It was a dagger. Dried blood covered the sharp tip. Annabeth gasped and she immediately ran into the nearest corner of the room. "G-get that thing away from me!" She shouted in fear. Percy looked down at the knife and put it on the same table with the soup on it. "N-now answer my q-questions. What h-happened to me?" Annabeth stuttered. Percy bit his lip. "I don't really know exactly. There was glass scattered all over our room and you were passed out on the floor. Your forehead had split open and...and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you." He explained. By instinct, Annabeth's hand flew up to her forehead. She discovered a big band-aid above her left eyebrow. She was silent for minutes. Then she looked up. "I don't know you. Or me." There was silence again. Then Percy motioned for her to sit down. Annabeth went to the couch. They sat next to each other while Percy explained everything. How he was her husband. How that dagger was hers. How she must've had amnesia. It took hours, but Annabeth finally got it and Percy had to leave for work. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Percy had asked before he left. "No, Perseus. I think I'm alright." Annabeth answered and waved him off. Then she closed the door and flopped on the couch. She clicked a button on a remote control and the tv screen lit up. Annabeth started to flip through the channels. An hour went by and the doorbell rang. Annabeth was startled, but she walked over to the door. She hesitated, then she opened the door a crack. On the other side was a person. A young girl, probably Annabeth's age. Her hair was wild and bright red. Freckles specked her face, from her forehead to her chin. "Annabeth, is that you?" The girl looked concerned but something wasn't right about her. "Um...yes. Who are you?" Annabeth asked. The girl put her hand on the door. "My name is Rachel. Rachel Dare. I heard what happened. May I come in?" She smiled. Annabeth bit her lip, but let the girl inside. "Soo, Rachel, how did you find out about me losing my memory?" Annabeth asked. Rachel's face went white. "Uhh, P-Percy told me. Yeah! It was Percy. He told me what happened." She grinned, color returning to her face. Annabeth was confused, but didn't bother asking any more questions.

"So, I came to tell you something about Percy." Rachel said after a while. Annabeth smiled. "I think Percy is a great guy. He's so cute. Especially when he's worried." She chuckled a bit. Rachel suddenly seemed angry. "Don't say that! Percy is terrible!" She exclaimed and threw her hands in the air. "Huh?" Annabeth scratched her head. Rachel seemed to stop and think about something. "Uhh...he...um...he tricked me once. He told me that...um...that he'd be waiting for me a restaurant, but he wasn't there. A monster was there." She said. Annabeth tilted her head. Rachel was acting real suspicious. Each word seemed thought up. Made up. FAKE. Rachel started filling Annabeth's head with all kinds of words about Percy. Each one was bad. Lies. It was eight o' clock at night when Rachel and Annabeth heard some noises at the door. "Percy's home, but I'll be back tomorrow. Don't ask him anything or tell him about me. Okay? Bye!" Rachel talked really fast and suddenly ran out of the room. She quickly unlocked the back door and disappeared into darkness. Then the front door opened and Percy walked in. "Hey, Annabeth. Did any memories return?" He asked. Annabeth shook her head. "Well, what did you do all day? What did you eat?" Percy took off his jacket and put it on a hook. Annabeth realized she hadn't eaten all day. "Ummm...I went out for lunch. And...um...this girl came over." She said, but as soon as the words left her mouth she knew that she had blew it. She needed to think up an excuse. "What girl? What was her name?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked down. "Ummm...she was a girl scout." She lied. Percy lifted his eyebrows. "We're in New Rome, Annabeth. Girl scouts are in the human world..." He said. Annabeth knew she had blew it. "You know what Percy, I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to bed." She said quickly and turned towards the stairs. She hesitated, waiting for a reply from Percy, but there wasn't one. She sighed and started up the stairs. When she got to the top, she heard Percy call, "The bedroom is the one on the left!" Annabeth nodded and turned left. She gasped when she passed the first room. It was filled with books. Each one was at least two inches wide. There were bookshelves lining each wall. Bookcases stood bold in the center of the room. A big white throw down carpet was in a corner, where a small black pillow lay. Next to the pillow were two stacks of books. A laptop was next to the books. Annabeth slowly stepped inside. She went over to the carpet and pillow. She picked up the first book on one of the stacks. "Eighteen Years hunted, Three in Love?" She read the title and suddenly a blast of words ran through her mind. Everything went white, then back to normal. Annabeth stood, shocked. Then she opened the book. She flipped through the pages. Each one, she knew what it read. "I think I just got a memory..." She murmured to herself. Hours started to go by, and Annabeth started to read the book. She knew what it was about somehow, but the book was amazing. _Who is the author of this book?_ She thought to herself. She looked on the cover, and nearly dropped the book. In big bold letters read: **_By Annabeth Chase Jackson. _**"Oh, my gods." Annabeth said. She turned to the acknowledgements page. It read: _**To my Seaweed Brain. Thank you for turning my life around.** _Annabeth stood, not daring to read another page. She slowly put down the book and took another from the stack. "A day in Tartarus..." Annabeth whispered the name of the book to herself. Suddenly, a wave of pure white flooded her vision for a second time, but this time, her vision morphed into a dreamlike scene. Annabeth was in a river. The water was pure black with ripples of debris floating by. Way in the distance was a shore of jagged, black, glassy rocks and sand. The sky was blood red, filled with clouds of acid. Annabeth was swimming with a boy in this strange river. The boy had black hair and green eyes: Percy! He looked exhausted. He was shaking and murmuring thoughts of misery and despair. "_Tell me about New Rome," _Annabeth demanded, not even aware of what she was saying. "_What were your plans for us?"_ Annabeth said hopelessly. Percy murmured something barely audible. "_Yeah, Seaweed Brain. You said we could have a future there! Tell me!"_

Annabeth's vision suddenly was blurred and she was back in the room, filled with books. She felt dizzy and she struggled to keep herself balanced, grabbing at the nearest things. Somehow, she gripped a hand. She opened her eyes to find Percy. All Annabeth could do was hug him, even if she barely remembered him. "Percy...I just had a horrible...like...daydream." She blinked hard and pulled away. She gasped silently when she noticed Percy was crying. "Annabeth..." He whispered. He took the book named, _**A day in Tartarus.**_ "You wrote this book...and it's a true story. That daydream you just had, it really happened in the past. Without you, I wouldn't be here today.'' Percy said slowly. He wiped the tears from his eyes and opened the book. His eyes scanned the pages and his faced turned white. "Stop it." Annabeth said and took the book away. "If that really happened to us...I...uh...I just wish I can remember you." Annabeth said and placed the book down. She smiled to Percy. "I think I actually will go to bed now." She said and started out the door. Percy started to follow. "You've been here for a good two hours, Annabeth." He said. Annabeth chuckled. "Really? That's weird. I guess time flies for me." She smiled and opened the bedroom door. She admired how beautiful the room was. She tried to imagine herself waking up everyday in this room. She shook her head at the attempt. She sat on the bed and crossed her legs. She felt the soft white sheets, feeling that strands of gold was sewn into it. "How much did this cost?" Annabeth asked looked up. Percy laugh and leaned in the doorway. "It was free. You made it."

"_I_ made it? No way!" Annabeth laughed. "Yeah..you were amazing at making stuff like that." Percy chuckled. Annabeth nodded and stood up and started to look at other things. The walls were a soft turquoise color. Annabeth never really liked turquoise. "How long did you have to beg me to get the walls painted like that?" She smirked. Percy sighed. "A few months. But you got used to it after a while." He said, smiling. Annabeth nodded and touched the dressers and cabinets. Each one was painted a glossy white. So were the nightstands. There was one nightstand on either side of the bed. The right side had Annabeth's dagger and a book on it. "Did I write that book, too?" Annabeth asked picking it up. "No, actually. You were reading it because in college, at the last minute, you chose to be an author instead of an architect. I told you that you should be an architect anyway, and you started reading that book about it." Percy explained looking over her shoulder. "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed." He said and grabbed a pair of dark blue pajama pants and headed toward the bathroom. Annabeth searched for her pajamas and found a purple nightshirt. She quickly changed into it before Percy returned. She slipped into the bed and started to have second thoughts about sleeping in the same bed as a man that she just met (according to her amnesia). Percy came back and Annabeth couldn't help but blush when she saw that he had a great six pack. He was tan and strong and handsome. Percy crawled under the covers of the bed after he turned off the light. "Now, I gotta warn you that I do some pretty crazy stuff in my sleep, like: Snoring, kicking, sleeptalking and sleepwalking." Percy chuckled and placed a pen on his nightstand. "Why do have a pen with you?" Annabeth asked. "You don't want to know." Percy said and rolled over on his side. Within seconds he was snoring. Annabeth struggled to sleep, but every time she would doze off, she was awoken by Percy's loud snores. _Jeez, how did I _ever_ marry this guy?_ Annabeth thought to herself. But for a few hours, Annabeth did get some sleep. At midnight, however, Percy kneed Annabeth in the stomach, which made her wake up. "Ow!" She whispered loudly. Then, Percy started mumbling stuff that didn't make sense. "Oh, gods," Annabeth pulled the covers off her. "Snoring, kneeing, and and talking is enough." She said to herself and grabbed her pillow and started downstairs. She threw her pillow on the couch and, since it was summer, she didn't need a blanket.

* * *

><p>Before Annabeth knew it, she was waking up to the smell of blueberry pancakes. The smell was so strong, Annabeth could feel a memory straining to be known. She slowly got up and found a pile of clothes next to the couch. She picked up a black t-shirt with the words, "Wisdom's Daughter" on the front. She smiled, not realizing her mom's value. Before she knew it, she had the t-shirt, blue jeans, and white slippers on. She headed toward the kitchen. "Hey, Annabeth." Percy grinned. He was flipping pancakes in a pan on the stove. But they were...blue..? "Why are they blue?" Annabeth asked. Percy frowned, sad that his wife couldn't remember something as simple as pancakes. "Well, when I was twelve my favorite color was blue. And my mom would always make me blue foods. But she never made blue pancakes. You taught me this recipe." Percy finished and tilted the pan so the pancakes slid onto a plate. He picked one up with a fork and flung it onto a separate plate. He handed it to Annabeth. "Oh..and...sorry about last night." He scratched his neck. Annabeth shrugged and took the plate. "It's okay. But until I regain my memory, I think we can sleep separate." She smiled and headed to the dining room. She sat in a chair and pulled it close to the table. Percy sat down to. It was pretty awkward at first. Just eating pancakes, that are blue, in silence. But Annabeth got up and tossed her plate in the sink and started up to the book room. She didn't need to feel weird around someone she barely knew. She lay back on the pillow and looked through the books stacked atop each other. One was called, <em><strong>Welcome to camp!<strong>_. But the author didn't have a last name. It just said, **_By Chiron_**. "Huh..that's weird..." Annabeth shrugged and flipped through the pages. The book seemed more like a brochure than an actual book, though. Every page at a large picture of a house or an attraction. Captions and facts flooded the bottom of each page. Finally, Percy came up. Annabeth looked up. She held the book up to him. A picture of a small blue building was centered in the middle of the page. Streaks of gold shimmered off the edges of the blue roof and walls. There was a big, silver, rectangle-shaped door in the middle of the building. Small windows decked the top of the flat roof, letting light pour in. Long and tall windows stood next to the big silver door, one on each side. White curtains swung faintly behind the glass. Above the door, was a beautiful carving of a gold owl. Inside, behind the windows, was the faint outline of a girl. Her hair was long and blond and curly, but difficult to make out because the image was blurry and dark. Percy bit his lip, searching for the right words to say. "That...is your cabin...from summer camp...and that girl is..you." He said quickly. Annabeth chuckled. "That's a pretty spunky cabin for just a summer camp. Don't you think? I mean, and this one is even crazier!" She laughed and turned the page. A tall, bulky, marble, box-like building stood bold in center of other buildings, half its size. Four tall heavy columns stood in the front of the building. A huge shimmering bronze door was centered between the columns, with two on either side. A long lightening bolt was carved into it. And then, Annabeth noticed a boy standing in front of the building. No, there was a girl, too. The girl looked a bit older than the boy. She had dark spiky hair and piercing blue eyes. Her arm was draped over the other boy's shoulder. She was wearing a black t-shirt and ripped black jeans. The boy had blond hair. He was giving a thumbs-up. He was wearing a bright orange t-shirt that read _CHB_. His jeans were short and a bright blue, just his eyes. But these people seemed like complete opposites. And then suddenly, something inside Annabeth's brain screamed. The room spun into a whirlwind of colors, and then Annabeth was in a totally different room. Actually, she was inside a huge room. The walls seemed to be way in the distance. The ceiling seemed far away. But, the domed ceiling had a layer of colored glass on it, making a rainbow of colors flash through the room. A single bed was cornered way behind Annabeth. And then, behind a misty wall of colors, a girl walked out. Her hair was spiked up, just like the girl in the picture. Her eyes were the same too. But she was wearing hunting clothing. And a sack of arrows hung low on her back. "I'm going to miss you, Annie." The girl smiled sadly and wiped a tear from her eye. Annabeth wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her into a hug. "Shut up, Thalia." She said, straining to not cry. It's like Annabeth was being controlled by someone else. The girl called Thalia smiled. "I'll see you again. Someday." She whispered softly. And then she walked past Annabeth, pushed open the huge door, and left. Leaving Annabeth in the cold room. The strong lights of red and orange, yellow and green, and blue and purple seemed dead. Silence hovered. Saddness stayed. The bed in the corner now seemed lonely. Annabeth bit her lip hard to not cry, and opened the door, walking into broad daylight, overlooking twelve huge cabins...

"Woah..." Percy voice jerked Annabeth out of her freakish daydream. Annabeth looked around the room. She was back at home, surrounded by books, Percy crouching next to her. "Thalia..." Was the only word that Annabeth could make out. She was frozen in shock. "Wait, what?What did you just say?" Percy looked hopeful. Annabeth snapped the book shut. "Thalia. She...she was my friend...and she left me. And she went...she went-"

_"To Artemis, darling..._"

Annabeth stopped. "To Artemis." She stated. And then, a flood of memories surged back. Thalia. Jason. Nico. Bianca. Piper. Leo. And, Chiron. "Oh my gosh. I remember! I remember everything! But..I...I don't remember you." She said. Percy frowned. "That sucks. Well, I'm going to be late for work. Just stay here, and if you get anymore flashbacks, call me." And that was it. Percy left. Annabeth stayed. And before Annabeth knew it, Rachel was there. "So, have you remembered anything?" She had asked. Annabeth nodded. "Yes. And I had this major memory about a girl named Thalia." She said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Thalia isn't alive anymore. She died," Rachel lied. "ANything about Percy?" She asked. Annabeth shooked her head. Then, just as before, Rachel started to tell Annabeth all about Percy and how he's a bad person.

* * *

><p>It went on like this for weeks. Percy would leave for work, Rachel would come over. But each time, the lies got worse and worse about Percy. Finally, a full month had gone by. Percy had given up on Annabeth's memory ever returning. He even started to consider divorcement. It was a Sunday afternoon when things started to go too far. "Annabeth, Percy is not a good person. He's going to do something to you, I know it." Rachel was a really good lier, too. She had already convinced Annabeth that he'd killed Thalia, Leo and Jason. Annabeth stopped sleeping in the same house, she was so scared. Every night, she'd wait until Percy was asleep, and then she'd drive to a small cabin in the woods, that she and Rachel had built in a month. (weird? very). "Rachel, I'm so scared. What if..what if I'm next?" Annabeth said. Rachel shook her head. "But Annabeth, listen to me. Percy loved you, I know it. But he loved me at one point, and he tried to kill me! So take this for protection." Rachel lied for the hundredth time that month, and gave Annabeth a thin steel dagger. Its grip was tight leather and the blade was a a glassy black shard of steel. It seemed to sparkle. "Where'd you get this?" Annabeth damanded. Rachel laughed. "I know a guy." She smirked. Annabeth took the dagger and placed it on her knee. "I can't kill Percy." She said flatly. "But Annabeth! What if he kills you before you can stop it? It could be tonight!" She yelled. Annabeth nodded. "You're right. But...not until I see a sign." She said. Rachel nodded, ready to reply, but the door suddenly swung open, and Percy waded in. "Rachel? What are you doing here?!" He shouted. Rachel acted like she was shocked to see him, but she was actually planning for him to see her. And she wanted to get Percy to get Riptide out, and prove to Annabeth that he wasn't good at all. Rachel slowly got up. "Percy...I was just telling Annabeth how-"<p>

"You don't need to tell her anything, Rachel. And before Annabeth lost her memory she banned you from our house!" Percy shouted and glanced at Annabeth, hoping it might've sparked a memory. Annabeth sat clueless, though. Her mind was racing, but her heartbeat was steady. However, that changed in a matter of seconds. "Annabeth can't remember a thing. And that means, that whatever she's said in the past, is now useless." Rachel grinned and crossed her arms. That made Percy fire up. He quickly took out his pen and uncapped it. Now, he hadn't told Annabeth about Riptide yet, and just seeing her own dagger made Annabeth jump. But staring at a two foot long, glowing bronze blade of celestial bronze didn't make her feel better, however, it did spark a memory. A memory of blood. Someone...someone named Luke. Yeah. Luke's blood. Annabeth cried, "Stop! Percy, Rachel is a nice girl! Leave her alone!"

"Shut up, Annabeth!" Percy shot back. As soon as he said it, he felt bad, but he wanted to get rid of Rachel once and for all. Annabeth looked hurt, though. Fear engulfed her voice. Confusion choked her vision. "P-Percy, stop it!" Her voice was tiny and weak. She didn't stand a chance, pleading with a total stranger and friend that seemed like a total weirdo. "Rachel, go! Get out of here! Run!" Annabeth's eyes showed complete and utter plead. Her voice was shaking. Percy finally clicked away Riptide. Rachel was (fake) crying, for drama. "Percy, why would you do that?" Then she dove out the door and grinned while she did it. Annabeth burst into tears. "Why?! Why would you do that?!" Annabeth shrieked. Her heart was pounding. Her mouth was drained of saliva and her bones were numb. "Answer me!" She screamed. Percy turned. He huffed. "You don't understand. She almost killed you the last time she was over here." He fumed. Annabeth started to sob. She buried here face in a pillow. The pillow was quickly soaked with tears. Percy sat down next to Annabeth. "Hon...I'm really sorry abou-"

"No! I don't know you! I don't even care if I was your wife in the past! But it's pretty obvious my memory is never coming back! So shut up! I HATE YOU!" Annabeth's voice shook the room. She jumped up from the couch and walked over into the mudroom. She grabbed her brown leather jacket off a hook and quickly put it on. She dug her car keys out of her jean pocket. She snatched up her Yankees cap (Percy told her about its powers). Then Annabeth turned the door handle and stepped outside. She let the warm summer breeze roll over her as she walked towards her car, like she did every night. Percy ran out behind her. "Annabeth! C'mon! We can work this out!" He shouted. Annabeth scowled and threw her cap on. She started to run, but not to her car. Instead, she walked across the street. Just recently, a neighbor had moved in across the street. It was a young couple: probably two twenty year olds. But they were married and actually had an adopted baby girl named Kirsten. Annabeth waited a few minutes outside their door, and she watched for Percy to head back inside. But he stood there for a full ten minutes. Wind rustled his raven hair. Finally, he went inside. Annabeth nodded silently and took off her cap. She knocked on the door of her neighbors. Quickly, the door was thrown open. A beautiful woman stood there, a baby squirming in her arms. "Oh...hello." She said. Annabeth smiled sadly. "Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. I live across the street." She said. The woman nodded. The baby in her hands reached up and tugged at a thick curl of brown hair on her mother's head. The woman laughed and brushed the brunette curl behind her ear. Finally, her soft blue eyes returned to Annabeth. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just this little guy is-"

"No, it's fine." Annabeth sighed. "But, the reason I'm here is because...I'm kinda mad at my husband right now. And he...uh...he got mad so, I don't want to bother him right now." She said. The woman tilted her head. "Oh, yeah. I saw this girl run out of your house. Is everything alright?" She asked. Annabeth nodded. "Yeah...it's just...my husband wasn't really happy that she was over." She shrugged. "Well, why don't you come inside. Tony is in the shower." The woman finally said and held the door for Annabeth.

Before Annabeth knew it, she was sitting on their sofa, in front of a fireplace, with the woman and her husband, Tony, on another sofa across from Annabeth. "That's horrible!" The woman, known as Rochelle, yelled when Annabeth finished explaining the night to them. Tony had given Annabeth a cup of coffee, and it was already empty. He wrapped her arm around Rochelle's waist. "Yes, Annabeth. Well, why don't you spend the night here?" He asked. Annabeth chuckled. "No, I-I couldn't ask that from you." She sighed. Rochelle stood up. "Oh, it's quite all right. We have a guest room upstairs. But if you insist on going somewhere else, it's fine." She smiled kindly and took Annabeth's empty coffee cup. "Well...okay. But, this means so much to me. Thank you." She laughed and hugged both of her new friends. It was the first time in months that she finally felt perfectly, purely, completely happy, and she never wanted to see Percy again.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Annabeth was surprised that she got a breakfast in bed. She awoke to a large tray of food placed on the nightstand. And every once in a while, Tony and Rochelle would drop in and ask if she needed anything. And this breakfast was HUGE. There were two plates of bacon, one turkey bacon and the other normal bacon, one large plate with five fried eggs on it, one cup filled with coffee, two plates with both waffles and pancakes on each of them, a tall bottle of syrup, and a huge bowl of sugar packets and creamers. Annabeth barely ate, but Rochelle and Tony didn't really mind. At about ten o' clock, Annabeth left and went back home to find Percy in his bedroom on the bed. His face was wet, his eyes were red, and the pillow under his head was damp. "Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth marched into the room, her voice flat and emotionless. Percy sat up quickly. He flipped his pillow over and he crossed his arms. "I'm sleeping." He said. Annabeth rubbed her forehead. "I know you're crying." She crossed her arms over her stomach. "I am not." Percy stared sadly at his wife. "And...I got papers for us to be divorced." He sighed. He got off the bed and reached into a drawer in his nightstand. He pulled out several documents and handed them to Annabeth. She threw them to the ground. "We're not getting a divorce. But I am leaving. I spent the night at the Nickelson's house, and they let me look online for houses in the next country over."<p>

"In the next country OVER? Annabeth, you can't do that!" Percy gasped. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, you know my memory is never returning. You don't know what it's like, living with someone I don't even know!" She bit her lip and stormed the room. Percy was left, stunned. Annabeth was never like that before. I mean, yeah, she got mad, but never got to be screaming and sleeping at another house. But Percy had no clue what Annabeth had planned for the night...

* * *

><p>Percy had gone to work without even telling Annabeth. But Rachel soon came in. "Annabeth...about last night..." She immediately started saying. "No, no. It's okay. But...I know Percy's a bad person, now." Annabeth said to Rachel. Rachel was still up to her lies, but today she knew she knew what she had to say. "Annabeth...you have to...kill Percy." She stated at the end of the day. Annaebeth nodded. "Yes. But how can I do it?" She asked, and before Rachel could answer, Percy raced through the door. "I knew you'd be back!" He shouted. Rachel sneered. "Shut up, Percy!" She scowled and then left the house, before there was any screaming. Percy slammed the door. "Don't you ever let her back in this house." He said and went into the kitchen. Annabeth watched as he disappeared down the hall. She lifted one of the cushions on the couch. And below it, was a razor sharp blade of a dagger. Her fingers wrapped around the leather handle, and slowly picked it up, hiding it behind her back, as she started to walk into the kitchen...<p>

She slowly, carefully, stepped into the kitchen. Her eyes were fixed on the small of Percy's back. He was turned away from her, facing the fridge where he started to unpack his groceries. There was a tiny voice ringing in Annabeth's head. It was a woman's voice. A very clear, soft, but stcrict and ancient voice. Annabeth got flashbacks of the woman, though. She got them almost every time the woman would speak in her head. And once again, the image returned. A gentle, kind, pale face of a woman. Dark brown curly hair, wrapped into a ponytail by a gold band. Her eyes were a gorgeous grey but Annabeth could barely focus on them because they kept shifting, like they were trying to calculate a million things at once. Then the voice spoke:

_"Dear...the small of his back is vulnerable. Go for it. That blade is the only thing keeping you from living a normal life..." _

Then, Annabeth walked behind Percy. She raised the fine tip of the dagger in the air, and brought it down. But right before it hit Percy, Annabeth stopped. Her mind was blank. She blinked twice. She forgot who she was for a second time. Where was she? What was a weapon doing in her hands? She gasped, and placed the dagger on the counter silently. She suddenly knew what was happening. Tears sparked across her eyes. An overwhelming happiness flickered down in Annabeth's heart. She grabbed Percy's shoulder, spinning him around. "Woah! Are you alrigh-"

Percy was shocked as Annabeth kissed him. It was a kiss of pure love and compassion. For the first time in a full month, Annabeth had understood. SHe knew who she was. She knew why she was there. And she knew why she was married to such a great guy like Percy. Percy finally backed up away from Annabeth. "Wow..." was all he could say. "Percy...I remember! I remember you!" Annabeth yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I love you so much Percy!" She lay her head on Percy shoulder. Percy chucked softly. He rubbed Annabeth's back. "Annabeth...you'll always be my Wise Girl." He said, and together they stood, taking in all of the memories, which could never be replaced...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, guys! If you actually read that whole thing, I'm shocked. :D But here's the question for you to answer. Well, there's actually two. So here they are:<br>**_

_**1. Why was Rachel trying to get Annabeth to kill Percy?**_

_**2. Who was the mysterious woman talking to Annabeth in her mind?**_

_**Remember! Put your answers in the comments, and the first person to get BOTH right, gets to name a topic for a CHB story, and I'll write about it! So good luck everyone! I love you all, and I'll be back next week to read the comments! Bye! :D**_


End file.
